


In a Galaxy Far Far Away

by rhiaofthemyscira



Series: Voltron Multiverse Crack [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiaofthemyscira/pseuds/rhiaofthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was a long way from home. After Team Voltron was separated in the corrupted worm hole, Keith needs to find his way home and just maybe he can make a few friends on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Galaxy Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during the Clone Wars tv show and after the season 1 finale of Voltron

Keith would like to say that he had everything under control, but in this instance it really was all his fault. If he hadn’t jumped in head first to fight Zarkon then they probably would have been able to get away from the Galra _without_ being forcibly separated and thrown across the universe in a corrupted wormhole.

The worm hole dumped Keith into unfamiliar space (not that there was much _familiar_ space), but Keith did not recognize the nearby planet nor could he easily identify any stars or constellations. But that doesn’t really narrow it down, it is _outer space_ after all. At least Red didn’t seem any more damaged than it was after Zarkon’s attack, so Keith should be able to repair it enough to rejoin with the others.

Flying around the planet to determine if it would be safe to land, Keith started to see lights flashing up ahead. As he made his way around the planet a scene, pulled right out of the science fiction novels, began to form before his very eyes. A space battle was in full swing with hundreds of fighters flying around each other trying to blast the enemy to smithereens. Intermixed in the fighting were 2 lard space ships, no battle ships, Keith thought. This scene really shouldn’t have been that much of surprise for Keith considering, he, as a part of team Voltron, had participated in quite a number of space battles himself. But, he’d never seen anything like this.

It was two evenly matched _fleets_ fighting against each other, not just Voltron fighting off a Galran ship or two (or a hundred, but Keith didn’t really want to think about his latest failure right now). Who could be fighting he wondered? He didn’t know that there were any fleets left in the universe to oppose the Galra. Except, none of the ships looked familiar. There were no Galran ships in sight, does this mean there are other large forces still in the universe? But why were they fighting each other instead of teaming up to face the true enemy, King Zarkon?

Keith didn’t really want to get involved in this battle because he had no basis for choosing a side. He had no idea who they were, what they were fighting over, nor the _motivations_ behind their attack. But as much as Keith wanted to stay out of trouble _this_ time, the universe seemed to have other plans for him.

One of the fighters must have spotted him, because the next thing he knows is there is a ship flying at him and it is definitely not friendly. Maneuvering his lion out of the path of the oncoming lasers, Keith is goes into full piloting mode; he just hopes Red will hold together for the remainder of this fight. And as far as deciding sides, well one side picked for him by taking the first shot. As far as Keith was concerned, _they_ are the enemy.

Keith wouldn’t admit it, especially not to _Lance,_ but he was actually enjoying himself in this fire fight. It was nothing like fighting the Galra, these fighters actually knew what they were doing (or at least the ones on the side he was fighting on) and there was just so much more finesse involved. No Hunk just ramming into everything or god forbid Lance just getting in his _way._ No these fighters were synchronized, as if they had spent years fighting alongside each other. Which, Keith thought, is probably the case. Who knows what kind of battle he just landed himself in or how long these two groups have been fighting.

It seemed like the battle was coming to an end, because after what seemed like hours of weaving in and out of blaster fire and destroying one ship after another, one of the large ships started to break apart and suddenly all the fighters were flying _away_ from it. Keith took that as his cue to follow the other fighter ships before he was caught up in the wreckage.

Now that the battle was over, Keith let out a sigh. Now he really needed to repair the Red Lion and get himself some sleep. After 2 huge battles he was exhausted. But once again the Universe decided that Keith does not deserve a break. Without warning the Red Lion began being pulled towards the other large ship. Keith tried to take the controls and fly away but the Lion wouldn’t move! He must be caught in some sort of tractor beam, Keith thought to himself.

Instead of continuing the futile effort to fly away, Keith got is bayard ready and prepared to be boarded. They may have caught his ship, but there was no way he was going down without a fight. He may have helped this side battle their enemies, but he still had no idea who they were or what they wanted.

At last the Red Lion stopped moving, it looked like he was pulled into some sort of hanger and was surrounded by a battalion of soldiers. Standing in the middle of the troops was a tall man, who looked _human_ , and a shorter girl who was most definitely _not._ Knowing that there was no way out of this mess without negotiation or as a last resort, hand to hand combat (because there is no way they are capturing him alive) Keith moved to exit the Lion.

Descending from the mouth of the lion, Keith hid is deactivated bayard in his suit and exited with his hands in the air.

“I mean no harm, I just got a little lost and wound up here,” Keith starts explaining before they have a chance to ask questions. He really doesn’t want to be shot right now, he would never hear the end of it from Lance.

“Do you know who we are?” the man in the middle asked. Now that he was closer, Keith could confirm that he was indeed human or at least he looked like a human. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with a scar across is right eye; he looked like a seasoned veteran, a warrior. Keith really didn’t want to get on that guy’s bad side, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to win if it came down to a fight.

“No? Should I? I don’t even really know where I am. One minute I was fleeing the Galra with my team and the next I was thrown in to unknown space by a corrupted worm hole,” Keith answered. Hopefully these guys were not friends of the Galra, and considering _no one_ was friends with the oppressors of the universe, Keith supposes the odds are in his favor.

“No, you say? That is an interesting ship you’ve got there; I’ve never seen anything like it. What system are you from?” the guy asked.

“System? Uh, well I’m from the planet Earth but this ship is ancient Altean I think. It is one of five used to form Voltron,” Keith hadn’t got any reaction from the name Galra, hopefully pulling the Voltron card might help him.

“Hmmm, interesting. I’ve never heard of either of those places, Rex? Snips? What about you?” the man was answered with two more confirmations of no.

 _Oh great_ , Keith was really in it now. These people had no idea where he was from so they probably couldn’t help him get back. That also means he is a really, really long way from home.

“Well, I have to say, your piloting skills are astounding, and you did help us back there. Why?”

“Uh, because the other guys were shooting at me?” Keith replied. This granted him a chorus of laughter from around the room.

“Seems like our kind of guy, master,” the girl spoke up, now that he was closer he could see that she was about his height. She just looked short because her “master” was _tall._ She had orange skin with weird markings and where there should have been hair she had tentacles? Keith didn’t really know what to call them.

“You’re right Snips, he seems all right to me,” reaching out his hand for Keith the tall guy continued, “I’m General Anakin Skywalker, and this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano, welcome to the Star Destroyer Resolute.”

Taking the tall guy’s hand, _Anakin,_ Keith replied “My name is Keith and I’m a Paladin of Voltron, but I guess that doesn’t really mean anything to you. I seem to be _really_ lost, and I need to fix my ship before I can go home.”

“We can get some of our mechanics to take a look at your ship. In the meantime it looks to me like you could use some sleep, Ahsoka why don’t you lead our guest here to the sleeping quarters, he can use Obi-Wan’s for now.”

At the sound of the word “sleep” Keith stopped thinking about being suspicious of these guys. They seemed like decent people and he could really use sleep now. Even if they did turn out to be hostile, there wasn’t much Keith could do about it without first getting some sleep.

It turned out that this ship was just as big if not _bigger_ than the castle, but it felt so different because instead of only 7 people living there, there were thousands of people on board the ship. Most had white armor with helmets on, but a few had grey uniforms, this was definitely a military ship if he had ever seen one, it reminded Keith a bit of the Garrison. No one else had the same clothes as Anakin or Ahsoka though, commander privileges he guesses.

“You can stay here for now,” Ahsoka says gesturing at an open door. “I’ll come get you in a few hours but you can sleep for now, and you might what to take a shower.” Keith would normally have made some sort of sarcastic remark to that comment but he was just too damn tired to care so he thanked Ahsoka and practically fell onto the bed. He didn’t even have the energy to take off his Paladin uniform; which he was probably going to regret come morning but Keith didn’t care and just allowed the sweet embrace of sleep to take hold of him.

* * *

 

A while later, a few hours Keith guesses but really he has no way of knowing, he wakes up a little sore but much more rested than before. Since Ahsoka hadn’t come to pick him up yet, he figured now would be a good time to try taking a shower.

Feeling much more refreshed after the shower Keith just sat there not knowing what to do. He didn’t really want to go back to sleep now but he also didn’t know where he was allowed to go. As he saw from his walk here, this was a military base and also huge, so he would most certainly get lost. And unlike a _certain paladin_ he knew, Keith was not an idiot.

Looking around the room he noticed that it was fairly spacious for a room on a space ship anyway. This Obi-Wan guy must be pretty important to have this large of a room. But whoever this Obi-Wan guy was, it did allow Keith enough room to do some exercises. So getting his bayard out, Keith started to practices some morning katas. Might as well work on his sword form while he has time to kill, who knows what is going to happened later.

Keith was in the middle of his 3rd repetition when the doors opened to reveal Ahsoka. “I thought you might want to grab some food from the mess hall,” she offered. Now that she mentioned it, he was hungry and it seemed like his growling stomach would agree. Taking the noises of his growling stomach as confirmation Ahsoka chuckled and waved for him to follow.

“So, you use a sword to fight?” Ahsoka asked as they made their way through the maze of corridors to the mess hall.

“Yeah, my bayard takes the form of a sword so I kind of just go with it. It is a special sword though, it can cut through steel and stuff.”

“That’s cool, it kind of reminds of our lightsabers.”

“Lightsabers?”

“Oh Force, you really don’t know anything do you?” Keith didn’t like the mocking tone Ahsoka was starting to take, it sounded like she was now talking to him like a _child_. “A lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi Knight the guardians of peace in the galaxy, well that and the Force. It is like a sword make out of a laser that can cut through anything accept other lightsabers and energy shields. I could show you mine later if you want,” Wow, ok that actually sounds kind of cool, Keith thought. I mean his bayard was cool but a _laser sword_ sounded even cooler.

At last they reached the mess, and not to sound like Hunk but the first thing Keith noticed was the _food._ It looked like normal food! Not that weird green goo stuff Coran likes to serve, but actual real food. Shortly after that though he noticed something that caught him off guard. Everyone looked the _same_.

Sure they had different haircuts or tattoos, but all of the faces were the same. “Woah, why the hell does everyone look the same?” Keith couldn’t contain it, he felt like Lance in that moment.

“Oh them? Their soldiers in the clone army.”

“ _Clone army,_ ” Keith choked out, he didn’t think this day could get any weirder but it just did.

“Yeah, the Grand Clone Army of the Republic” Ahsoka confirmed, “Food is over here.” Keith managed to get control of him mouth again and just closed his lips and followed Ahsoka to the food. His brain was still running a mile a minute but he would process all of this stuff later. Now was the time for food.

…

After the meal, that thank heavens tasted as good as it looked, Keith and Ahsoka headed out of the mess hall.

“Do you want to try sparring with me?” Ahsoka offered, that caught Keith by surprise a little, but this was a military ship, so of course Ahsoka would be a warrior too. What the hell why not? It would be fun to test his skills against a real opponent instead of just the sim.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.”

“Great! The training room my master and I use is this way,” leading him in a completely opposite direction Ahsoka continued to talk, “I wonder if your bayard thing is made of the same stuff as lightsabers? Or would a lightsaber cut through it? We could probably use some practice sticks instead,” Ahsoka continued ranting, and honestly it was all going a bit over Keith’s head but he just smiled and nodded. He was excited to do some quality sparing, why couldn’t his own team be like this? Ready to spar together and have such synchronized flying maneuvers?

At last they reached another door, which, to Keith, looked exactly like the last 30 doors they passed, opening it, Ahsoka lead him inside. It was not as big or glamorous as he was expecting. It really just looked like a spare room with some mats on the floor.

“I know it is not much but we mostly just practice forms and spar each other here. The real training is down on the planet surfaces during missions,” Ahsoka offered as explanation after examining his unimpressed facial expressions.

“No, no, this is great. I was just expecting something a little different. Something closer to the training facility we have back home” Keith quickly responded “I’m just excited to have a sparring partner instead of a robot.”

“Cool, well why don’t we start with these training sticks first,” Ahsoka said, tossing a stick in his direction. “Since you’ve never even heard of a lightsaber it is probably best not to start with real weapons.”

Keith was almost offended, but she did have a point. “That sounds like a good idea,” taking the stick in hand, Keith noted that it was about the same length as his bayard but much thinner, more like a saber than a broad sword like his. This was going to be interesting. After taking a few test swings, Keith crouched into his ready position with both hands out in front gripping the stick/sword thing and nodded to Ahsoka.

That’s when Ahsoka got into her ready stance. It was nothing like he had seen before. She crouched low to the ground with one stick in each hand with the blade pointing down instead of up. She looked ready to pounce at any moment, nodding her head in affirmation, the round started.

Both combatants were light on their toes, poised to attack at any moment; they began to slowly circle the arena trying to get a read on the other. After a few moments, Ahsoka sprang into the air jumping higher than Keith thought possible. What was she? Shiro had agility but nothing like Ahsoka’s, he was barely able to raise his practice sword in time to block her first series of strikes.  Keith put every bit of his training into the match, but it was no use. In just 10 seconds he was on the ground with Ahsoka’s practice swords at his neck.

“I win,” Ahsoka exclaimed triumphantly. She wasn’t even out of breath, what was this sword technique? Keith _had_ to learn it, with skills like these, he might actually be able to face Zarkon.

“I’ve never seen a fighting style like that before, what was that? And could you teach me?” Keith asked, eager to learn more.

“That was form IV and V of lightsaber combat, but I can’t really teach you if you are not a Jedi. You need to use the Force to be able to master these techniques.” _Jedi? Force? What were those?_ Keith thought to himself. He supposes that he shouldn’t be all that surprised he doesn’t know. The universe is a big place after all.

“As I have no idea what that is, I suppose that means I can’t learn it. But would you mind practicing some more with me. Maybe go a little slower, I think I can still learn a lot just by learning how to fight against an opponent as skilled as you.”

“Sure, just don’t complain when you’re sore later.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it”

* * *

 

After over an hour of sparring, Keith was sore all over, but true to his word he was not going to complain.

“I think that is enough for today,” said Ahsoka, wiping her brow, at least he managed to make her work up a sweat. By the end he was able to fend off more than half her attacks; it was certainly an improvement on his part. “Why don’t we go check on your ship to see if they have made any progress.”

“Ok, sound good to me, lead the way.”

As they were walking towards his Lion, Keith was once again grateful for Ahsoka leading the way. They took so many twists and turns there was no way he could have gotten here by himself. This ship was much larger than the castle and the corridors were much smaller, creating a labyrinth of passages and identical looking doors.

After what must have been 20 minutes of walking, they reached the hanger at last. There sat the Red Lion, looking a little better than the last time he saw it, but still far from prime condition. He could see some clones working on repairing some of the damaged hull, but upon closer inspection he noticed someone in different clothes helping as well. General Skywalker? Why was the General repairing his Lion?

“Hey master, having fun?” Ahsoka called out. The way she casually said it, made Keith wonder it this was a normal occurrence.

“Oh Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like this circuitry, it is more complex yet simpler than anything I’ve seen before. This is a mechanics dream come true to work on a beauty like this. Keith, right? How’d you say to stick around after your ship is repaired to join our fleet? We can always use more skilled pilots and I want to study this Lion more, this is an amazing piece of machinery you’ve got here.”

Keith was shocked for a moment, they wanted him to join their fleet. He could fly was part of this elite team and he could learn sparring far more advanced than anything he’s seen before? It almost seemed too good to be true. But looking at his Lion only reminded Keith of his duty as a Paladin. He was already a part of a team, one that was charged with saving the universe.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to find my way back to my team. They can’t function without me, but thanks for the offer General Skywalker.”

“Anakin, please call me Anakin. And I understand, you need to protect your own people. Well as soon as we get the baby up and running you’ll be on your way.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Several days pasted in a similar manner. Keith woke up in the morning, sparred with Ahsoka and then helped Anakin or the Clones repair his Lion. When they finally finished, Keith had to say that Red looked better than he’d ever seen it. The clones had helped clean and repair all the blast marks and red received a new coat of paint.

As much fun as he was having onboard the Resolute, Keith knew it was time to go. He just hopped the Red knew the way home.

“Thanks again for everything you’ve done for me. It’s been fun sparring with you Ahsoka, and thank you again Anakin for personally helping repair my Lion.”

“No problem kid, if you’re ever in this part of space again, look us up, we’d be happy to fly with you again.”

“Will do.”

Climbing into his Lion, Keith took one last glance back at Ahsoka and Anakin, maybe in another life he would have been a member of this crew. But in this life time he was part of Team Voltron and they have a lot of work to do.

Flying away from the Resolute, a worm hole opened before him. Time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and longer than I originally intended. As soon as I first saw Voltron I was waiting for a Star Wars crossover.  
> Next is Shiro, guess where he is going to end up?


End file.
